Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to industrial machinery and, more particularly, to a multipurpose lifting machine that has the capability to perform multiple tasks for a variety of applications.
A number of existing machines perform limited tasks that are suitable for certain applications. Conventional scissors lifts for example perform lifting of personnel and a limited number of tools and material to heights. Similarly, conventional fork trucks lift and maneuver loads and have the ability to move them from point to point. A typical scissors lift has a base with an assembly of cross-pinned arms on which rests a platform. The platform typically has weight restrictions and is usually limited to lifting an operator and a limited amount of tools and materials. These tools and materials must be stored on the platform, thereby limiting the platform""s usable space. Typical applications that require scissors lifts do not require the machine to travel at high speeds. A conventional fork truck includes a base with a cab and a mast assembly that allows forks to be raised and lowered. In contrast with the typical scissors lift, the fork truck is designed for higher speeds in order to increase productivity of moving loads across distances.
It has been observed that certain jobs require the use of both a scissors lift and a fork truck, in many cases requiring more than one operator, with inherent losses in productivity and other logistic problems in the use of two industrial machines. It would thus be desirable to improve productivity by allowing one operator to complete jobs without having to switch machines.
The machine according to the present invention is constructed to perform a number of tasks, such as the ability to move personnel and tools, the capability to lift loads, allow personnel access to heights, fetching of parts and easy access to equipment/material while working at heights. In this context, the machine of the invention combines capabilities of a scissors lift and a fork truck, therefore providing increased versatility.
The machine design meets requirements that are found in applications such as maintenance, warehousing, electrical installation, plumbing, panel installation (drywall, insulation foam and similar panelized construction materials), welding, painting, shot blasting, etc. To support these applications, the machine can be fitted with various attachments such as a toolbox, dumpster, oxyacetylene tank carrier, panel and long material carrier and/or a platform extension. Of course, further applications of the machine according to the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a multipurpose machine includes a base, a platform lift mechanism such as a plurality of cross-pinned arms defining a scissors lift secured at a lower end thereof to the base, a platform supported by an upper end of the scissors lift, and a fork lifting mechanism secured to the base. The fork lifting mechanism includes a mast assembly and lifting forks coupled with the mast assembly. The scissors lift and the fork lifting mechanism are independently operable. Wheels may be rotatably mounted on respective axles secured to the base, where at least one of the respective axles is preferably an oscillating axle. The mast assembly may include a mast secured to a front of the base and disposed offset from a center of the front of the base. A rail may be disposed about a periphery of the platform including a gate that permits access to the lifting forks of the fork lifting mechanism. The lifting forks are preferably pivotally secured to the mast assembly such that the lifting forks can be pivoted between a use position and a stowed position.
In accordance with another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a multipurpose machine includes a vehicle base with a chassis supporting front wheels and rear wheels rotatably mounted on respective axles secured to the vehicle base. A vehicle driving and control system providing motive power to the front and rear wheels and including a steering mechanism is coupled with at least one of the front or rear wheels for controlling steering of the machine. A platform lift mechanism such as a plurality of cross-pinned arms defining a scissors lift are secured at a lower end thereof to the vehicle base and operatively coupled with the vehicle driving and control system. The platform is supported by an upper end of the scissors lift. Finally, the multipurpose machine additionally includes a fork lifting mechanism secured to the vehicle base and operatively coupled with the vehicle driving and control system. In this context, the scissors lift and the fork lifting mechanism are independently operable via the vehicle driving and control system. The steering mechanism may be coupled with the rear wheels to effect rear wheel steering of the machine or alternatively may be coupled with the front wheels to effect front wheel steering of the machine.